The wolf
by TexasGuy57
Summary: The son of Undertaker, the future of the WWE. Who can stop him? PG rated.
1. The wolf

The wolf.

I walked in to the building in for the first time in 1993 with my father the Undertaker.

As superstars saw my father they ran away. After I figured out what the problem was, I told my father to go. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I went into the boss' office and Mr. McMahon greeted me.

I smiled politely, making him think I'm calm.

He smiled. "Since it's your first day, you can choose your opponent for your debut."

I looked in the list. Someone's name caught my eye.

"Shawn Michaels!"

Vince looked surprised. "HBK? That would make a wonderful main event!"

**In the locker room…**

HBK walked up to me. "So I heard you're facing me!"

I looked at him. "Don't enjoy this old man."

I walked to the ring entrance.

**After all the entrances…**

I ran to my opponent, surprising him by punching him as fast as a cheetah.

It stunned him, giving me time to crouch and walk around him, when he turned around; I leapt on him and started punching him while he was on the ground.

It thought to myself, huh I should name this 'stalking the prey'.

I then pulled him up, put my hands around his neck, put another arm on his leg, pulled him up and smashed his back on my knee, half-breaking it.

I then started the count, which he could not kick out of. I then thought to myself, I won!

**After the match…**

I was walking around the locker room, being congratulated by everyone.

I thought to myself, I was a fan of HBK, and now I beat him! How could this day be any better?

**A week later in the GM's office…**

Stephanie looked through the list of superstars. "I got it!"

"Who?" I asked her.

"Stone cold Steve Austin!" She answered.

"Well that was a stone cold stunner!" I said jokingly.

**What will happen to the wolf? And when family becomes a problem, how will he solve it?**


	2. Change my life

The wolf

HBK started walking up to me. "Hi."

"I heard you were going to face Stone cold in a no-disqualification match."

I didn't know how to say this. "Well I have a request."

He smiled. "Yeah?"

"I don't know if I can handle Stone cold all alone, so can you interfere for me?"

He laughed. "Maybe I can."

I came out of the locker room and my music started playing.

(This is ten percent luck

Twenty percent skill

Fifteen percent concentrated power of will

Five percent pleasure

50 percent pain

And 100 percent reason to remember the name.

This is ten percent luck

Twenty percent skill

Fifteen percent concentrated power of will

Five percent pleasure

50 percent pain

And 100 percent reason to remember the name.)

I walked up to Stone cold.

"I won't go easy on you." He told me.

As the bell ring I punched him. He gave me a punch. I punched him. He tried to punch but I pinned his hand.

I used my other hand to throw him to the floor.

He got up, punched me so hard I fell.

He pulled me up and Irish whipped me to the ropes.

I was running to him and he was about to do a move.

I reversed by jumping on him and while I was still on him I kept punching him.

I pulled him up, got up on the turnbuckle and threw myself to him.

I pinned him and the ref started the count.

"1…2-

Stone cold got his shoulder up and I pulled him up.

I did a little showboating by howling.

Right before I knew it, he did a Russian leg sweep.

Before he could do anymore damage, Michaels came up and started to beat the living day lights out of Stone.

You could think that I would win, but something didn't smell right.

I looked over to where Shawn and Steve were but Shawn was on the floor!

And something else, my brother Coyote was next to Austin!

Coyote walked up to me and kicked me so hard I can't even describe the pain.

I fell to the ground and Stone pinned me.

"1…2…3!"

I managed to get up while Stone cold was still celebrating.

I stumbled back to the entrance. One of the fans started talking to me, and that fan would change my life and the next generation of world wrestling forever.

"Why are you running away, you could attack him?" He asked.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"John. John Cena." He answered.

I barely smiled. "Well Cena, when you become a wrestler you would understand."

**In the locker room…**

What is happening? How will I become an All-star if I have a rival in my first year and my second week? I should talk to my dad. But first, I need to find out more about this Cena guy. I should wait, something tells me he will pop up soon.


	3. Meeting Cena again

**12 minutes into the match in The Rock vs. The Wolf…**

_So this is the end of my chances to become an all-star?_

"One…"

_Is there anything I can do?_

"…Two…"

_Wait there is! The wolf charm!_

I grabbed the wolf figure, and it gave me enough power to kick out of the pin.

The ref raised his arms up, signaling it was a two.

Eventually the figure gave me enough power to stand up and kick his gut.

I then DDT the people's champ.

The crowd went nuts when I got up on the turnbuckle, and speared the Rock when he got up.

I pinned him, with him kicking out at two and a half.

I stood up, bounced off the ropes and speared him a second time.

I then pulled him up and gave him a power bomb (Or Batista Bomb).

Now I gave him a sharpshooter, and he had to tap out.

It was an exhausting match, but it was worth it.

I had thousands of fans. And I'm not stopping now.

**Later after the match…**

I was greeting the fans and wishing them good evening.

Until I came across this one man.

"Cena?"

The fan nodded.

"Aren't you back in Massachusetts?"

"I traveled 100 miles just to see this match."

"John!" Triple H called to me. (My real name is John Stephen Calaway)

I wished Cena a good evening before running to DX.

I looked at them. "What?"

"We want you to join DX" Shawn answered.

**Wolf? Join DX? Impossible. Don't forget to review.**


	4. DX Joining and Christian Meeting

The Wolf Chapter 4: DX joining and Christian meeting

Okay, did I hear him right? Did he just offer me to join D-Generation x? Or am I dreaming? I looked at the team, before fading out.

**Shawn Michaels' POV**

"Wolf!" I shouted as he fell on the ground. "Guys help me!" The team helped me drag Wolf on a couch.

**5 minutes later… Wolf's POV**

I woke up on a couch. I saw no one, until I saw a familiar face I see on wrestling.

"Christian?" I hopped of of the couch and immediately ran to him.

Christian turned around. "Hey you must be Wolf." He said to me. I smiled inside. Everyone knew me already. "Yes-yes that's me!" "I gotta say you're pretty famous after you beat the Rock." He said to me. "Well Wolf, I think DX is looking for ya. And they're right behind you." Christian walked away. I looked behind me to see the whole team staring at me. "I accept your offer!" I said. DX cheered. "Your first match as part of DX will be next week!" Shawn said.

**Next week, five minutes in match between Christian, Edge and Coyote vs. Shawn Michaels, Hunter and Wolf…**

I Russian leg-sweeped Edge. He groaned in pain before I pulled him but he pushed me away and jumped to tag in Coyote. He speared me the same second he got in the ring. I blacked out but heard Michaels SCM (Sweet Chin Music) Coyote.

**A minute later…**

Triple H dragged me to the downed body of Christian for the pin. "1… 2" But Christian got his shoulder up as Shawn and Hunter stood outside the ring. Christian got up and pulled me up but I reversed by punching his body.

He fell to his knees and by the time he got up, I already prepared a choke slam for him.

I lifted him up and slammed him on the floor.

I was going to pin him when all of a sudden Edge and Coyote came in and speared me.

**Triple H's POV**

Wolf! "Shawn, lets get in." Shawn nodded and we both went in to meet the two.

Shawn made the first move by running to Edge and punching him.

Coyote ran to me and tried to punch me but I blocked and punched him.

I then kicked him the gut and pedigreed him.

Shawn finished his fight with Edge by doing a Sweet chin music on him.

But Christian got up and kill switched Shawn and started punching me.

We were near Wolf's body and when he was close enough, Wolf rolled him up for a pin.

**Wolf's POV**

"1… 2… 3!"

We had won! My first match with DX and I won! I looked at my brother once before rolling out of the ring with DX.

The crowd cheered. This is gonna be great.

**20 minutes later…**

An official ran to me.

"Next week there will be battle royal for the new championship the All Star championship! You're in the battle royal!"

I stared at him my eyes wide open…

**Wow, his first championship match! Will Wolf win and become the All Star champion, or will he be overrun by superstars? Leave a review please! I would like to give a thank you to phhsdj for inspiring to continue.**


End file.
